The princess and the coward
by Sexy pet777
Summary: A beautiful kind princess named Pepper is being forced to marry prince Shahruk, though all she wants to do is be free and to make people laugh. One day she meets a cowardly servant who befriends her, and they go on the most craziest journey ever! This story had humor, romance, adventure, and a lot of butt whooopin.
1. Chapter 1

medival, baby. I=) brave kid, this is not the request you asked me. I'm gonna do the request fanfic real soon, so don't worry. Enjoy.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far far land, not long time ago... ok, it was very very long ago, but you know what I mean. Anyways, there was a king and queen, who ruled happily over their happy kingdom. Andyt had a daughter, who's fur was as smooth as silk, and eyas were the color of the most lovely rose. They named her, Princess Peppermint, a.k.a Pepper.

Pepper was sweet and kind, she would never hurt a soul... unless the soul was a big fat ugly jerk who need a butt whoopin! All the princess wanted to do, is become a joker, but the king and queen did not like that idea, for Pepper had to behave like a lady.

They taught her from right to wrong and all that. And it worked, but deep deep inside, Pepper always wanted to tell jokes and to be funny. One day, the king and queen had a suprise... and not a good one.

Princess Pepper sighed as she looked at her kingdom from her balcony. All the villagers were happy, they talked, they looked so happy. Pepper sighed. She didn't get to have all the fun like they all got to have, all she had to do is act lady like. It sucked.

''Pepper, darling.'' Said a voice. Pepper looked to see her mother, the queen. Pepper smiled. ''Yes, mother?'' The queen smiled. ''Your going to be 19 in 5 days, so me and your father decided that it was time.'' Pepper blinked. ''What do you mean?'' The queen smiled. ''Come with me.''

The queen led Pepper down the hall. Pepper still didn't know what was going on. ''Mother, what...'' ''Me and my father will tell you soon.'' Pepper nodded. The queen opened the doors to the throne room. The king was sitting in his throne. He nodded at his wife. He looked at Pepper. ''Sit down, Pepper.'' He said. Pepper got a chair and sat down in it.

The king sighed. ''Pepper,'' he said. ''You will be 19 soon, and you will be a queen very soon. So, we've decided that you must marry.'' Pepper's eye widen. She shook her head in disbelief. She stood up. ''Father, what do you mean I must marry?!'' The king glared at her. Pepper quickly sat back down.

''Pepper, you must follow the royal truditions. It is the law to marry on your 19th birthday.'' Pepper blinked. ''Father, what if I don't want to marry?'' Pepper walked over to a small balcony. She stared down at the mountains far out. ''What if I want to be free? What if I want to be married for love and not force?'' The king shook his head. ''Pepper, this isn't about the joker Nonsense is it?'' Pepper stared at him.

''Father, why can't I have fun like the villagers? They get to play and laugh and dance and sing. It's just not fair.'' ''Life is not fair my dear. You must marry.'' Pepper sighed. ''But father...'' The queen gave Pepper a look that said 'that is enough dear'. Pepper sighed and left.

Pepper sat there on her bed, shaking her head. ''This isn't fair!'' She said. ''Why must I marry some coward I don't love?'' There was a knock on the door. ''Come in.'' The door opened and the maid, Zoe, came in. ''Princess Pepper.'' She said. She sat next to her. ''I'm sorry that your parents are doing this to you.'' Pepper shook her head. ''It's just not fair. Why must it be like this?''

Zoe sighed. ''I was forced to be a maid, but i'm not complaining.'' Pepper gave her 'the glare'. Zoe shuted up.

Pepper walked to her balcony. She looked down at her future kingdom. Everyone was having fun, so much fun. Pepper sighed. Then it hit her. ''Wait a minute.'' She said. She walked over to Zoe. ''I can go out to the village and have some fun myself.'' Zoe gasped. ''But if your parents find out, you'll be punished for a very long time!'' Pepper nodded. ''I know, but I'm taking this chance.''

Pepper tried to walk out the door, but Zoe grabbed her arm. ''Wait!'' Pepper stared at her. ''What?'' ''What if somebody sees you and reliezes your the princess?'' Pepper blinked. ''Yeah, you have a point.'' The two bffs thought for a momment. ''I got it!'' Pepper said. She got a cloak and put it around her. ''This will disguise me. No body will notice.'' Zoe sighed. ''Ok.'' She said shaking her head. ''Let's go.''

Meanwhile, a blue mongoose was cleaning around the floors in a cottage. He was scrubbing the floors and cleaning everything. He looked filthy and a mess. He sighed tiredly. The mongoose got up and stretched. He had been scrubing the floors all day without stop.

''What are you doing?'' The mongoose turned around to see his master, a hedgehog named Russell. Russell was cruel and mean. He worked his servant all night and day without stop. The mongoose blinked. ''I-I w-was just stretching master.'' Russell glared at him. ''Stretching, huh?'' He said. ''I'd say goofing off.'' The mongoose shook his head. ''No, no! I wasn't! I swear!''

Russell pushed the mongoose to the ground. ''Get to wor, Sunil!'' Sunil got on his knees and began to scrub the floors again. Russell smirked. He kicked the bucket of soap and water down. Sunil stared in disbelief. ''Oops.'' Russell said. ''Sorry.'' He Lied. He walked up stairs.

Sunil sighed sadly. Life wasn't going to get better anytime sooner. Nothing was. ''Hey, you ok?'' Sunil looked up to see his best friend, Vinnie. Vinnie held his hand out for Sunil. Sunil took it and Vinnie helped him up.

Sunil sighed and shook his head. ''When am I ever going to have fun?'' He asked. Vinnie shrugged. ''Who knows... wait a minute!'' Sunil glared at him. ''No, don't even think about it.'' Vinnie smiled. ''C'mon. Ya know ya wanna.'' Sunil shook his head. ''No.'' He said with his arms crossed. ''I'm not going out in the village. Russell know be furious.'' Vinnie smirked. ''I'll speak up for ya. No worries.'' Sunil sighed and shook his head. ''Fine, but if I get in trouble, i'm going angry mode on you.'' Vinnie scoffed playfully. ''Yeah, what ever.'' He said.

Sunil sighed and shook his head as he walked out. ''I'm gonna regreat this.'' He whispered to himself. What he didn't know is, is that he wouldn't regreat that day. To be continued.

* * *

Medival story for the sepper fans. Next chapter comin soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!

* * *

Pepper gasped as she looked around the village. People were buying, selling, talking, singing. It was amazing!

Zoe walked up behind her. ''Ok,'' she whispered. ''we should probley go now.'' Pepper smiled at her. ''Are you kidding?'' She asked. ''This is epic!'' Pepper saw a man sellling fruits and ran towards him. Zoe smacked herself in the face.

Pepper looked at all the fruits, they looked so good! ''May I help you miss?'' A voice asked. Pepper looked up to see the man smiling at her. Pepper nodded. ''Why yes.'' She said. She looked at a red fruit. ''I'd like this four apples please.'' The man nodded. ''Coming up, ma'dam.''

Pepper smiled. A paw touched her shoulder. Pepper turned around to see Zoe, who was glaring at her. ''Your highness.'' Zoe said. ''I don't think this is a good idea.'' ''Nonsense, i'm just getting food.'' ''Here you go.'' Pepper took the basket of apples. ''Thank you.'' She said.

Meanwhile, Sunil and Vinnie walked around in the village. Sunil blushed a bit as he walked by all the people. ''I don't think I can do this.'' He said. Vinnie rolled his eyes. ''C'mon. They won't even notice you.'' Sunil glared at him. ''Sure they won't.''

''Cup for sale! Cup for sale!'' Sunil looked at a man who had a metal cup in his paw. ''Cup for sale!'' Sunil walked up to him. ''Uh... excuse me sir.'' The man looked at him. ''Why yes, would you like to buy this cup for free?'' Sunil blinked. ''W-why yes.'' ''You can, if you answer this one question.'' Sunil nodded.

''What is brave, but is a little scare, that fights for the ones he loves, who risks his life for his true love?'' Sunil blinked. He thought for a momment. ''Hmm... sound very heroic like.'' ''YES!'' Sunil yelped and jumped back. ''You got the correct answer. Here ya go.'' The man gave him the cup and walked away.

Sunil blinked. ''Why did he ask me a question like that?'' He asked. Vinnie shrugged. ''I don't know.'' Vinnie gasped. ''Hey!'' He said. Sunil looked at him. ''What?'' ''Why don't you use that cup to collect money.'' Sunil rolled his eyes. ''And how am I going to do that, Genuis?'' Vinnie thought for a momment. ''I know.'' He said. ''Why don't you show people those little magic tricks you do.'' Sunil shook his head. ''What if they laugh at me?'' ''They won't. Now get out there!'' Sunil whimpered as Vinnie shoved him out in the middle of the village.

''Hey everyone!'' He called out. Everyone looked at him and Sunil. Sunil blushed a small pink. ''Vinnie,'' he growled in his best friends ear. ''Shut up.'' Vinnie smirked. ''This guy knows magic. Come see the great and powerful Sunil Nevla!'' Sunil wined. ''Vinnie!'' Everyone crowded around them. Sunil blushed. ''Ok,'' he said. ''For my fist trick. I will make this... uh...'' Sunil looked around. He picked up a stone. ''I will make this stone, dissaper.'' Everyone. blinked.

Sunil gulped. ''ok... here I go.'' Sunil put a small cloth on the rock and knelled down. He took a deep breath and then concentrated on the rock. ''By the power of invested in me, by the power invested in god, make this stone begone, for it forever, gone.'' Sunil shut his eyes shut and took the cloth off.

He didn't open his eyes... he felt too scared. Everything was silent... until... there was cheering. Sunil opened his eyes and looked to the ground. The stone... it was gone! It was really gone! Sunil smiled and stood up. ''I did it.'' He whispered. ''I really did it!'' He looked at Vinnie, who was giving him a thumbs up. Sunil smiled and took a bow.

Pepper smiled as she danced around the whole town. Zoe sighed impatiently. ''Your parents are going to come looking for you.'' Pepper glared at her. ''Zoe, calm down. Everything is ok.'' Zoe shook her head. ''They'll kill me if they find out I helped you with this!'' ''No they won't. Now come...'' she heard cheering. ''Thank you, thank you.'' Said an indian accent.

''Do you hear that?'' Zoe blinked. ''Hear what, darling?'' ''Shh! Listen!'' ''And now, I need a volunteer!'' Pepper smiled. This was her cue. ''Come on!'' She ran. ''Pepper wait!'' She heard Zoe call, though Pepper ignored her. She kept on running. She saw a huge crowd surronding somebody. She looked past them to see a blue mongoose. ''Anybody?'' He asked. 'So he's the one with the indian accent.'' Pepper said in her mind.

Pepper was about to raise her paw, until she saw a hedgehog come up to the mongoose and steal his cup. The Mongoose stared at him in disbelief. ''W-wha!?'' ''How dare you disobey me?!'' The hedgehog said. The mongoose blushed. He sadly looked at the ground. ''I... i... i'm sorry master.'' Pepper blinked.

The hedgehog glared at the mongoose. ''You better be. Come back by sunset or you'll be sorry!'' And with that, he walked away. Everyone murrmed and left the mongoose alone. A gecko came over and patted his back. ''It's ok buddy.'' He said. The mongoose shook his head.

Pepper looked at him sadly. She got some coins out of her pocket and walked towards him. She put the coins in front of him. The mongoose blinked. ''Oh... uh... thank you miss.'' Pepper smiled anytime. She helped him up. he blushed a bit.

''Are you ok?'' Pepper asked. The mongoose nodded. ''Uh... y-yes. I-i-i-i'm fine.'' Pepper smiled. ''Good. My name's Pepper.'' The mongoose blinked in suprise. ''Y-you mean like... Princess Pepper?'' Pepper nodded.

The mongoose quickly got on his kness and bowed to her. ''Oh, your magisty! I-i-i I-uh... y-you really don't know how wonderful it is to be your aquentince!'' Pepper laughed a bit. ''You don't have to bow down. But it's very nice to be your aquentince too.''

The mongoose looked at her. ''I-i... uh... i'm... Sunil.'' Pepper smiled. ''What a handsome name. Really suits you.'' Sunil blushed a bit. ''Uh... may I see your face, your highness?'' Pepper nodded. ''Because it's really really nice to see someone... as... b-beautiful...as you.'' Sunil blinked a bit as he saw Pepper. He felt himself blush as he looked at her beauty. ''Your so beautiful.'' He said, slightly smiling. ''Thank you.''

Zoe panted as she walked up to Pepper. she screamed as she saw Sunil and Vinnie. ''Oh no! They found out! Now they might...'' ''Calm down Zoe. You can trust them.'' Zoe blinked. All of a sudden, a huge load bell rang. Pepper gasped. She looked at Sunil. ''I have to go.'' Sunil blinked. Pepper tried to run, but Sunil gently grabbed her arm.

Pepper blinked. ''Wait!'' He said. ''W-will I ever see you again.'' Pepper thought for a momment. ''Well...'' ''Come on! Your parents have a guest that must see you!'' Zoe grabbed Pepper's arm and ran off with her. Pepper waved goodbye to Sunil. Sunil shyly waved back. She was out of sight.

Sunil sighed. Vinnie poked him. ''Dude, are you ok?'' Sunil wasn't paying attention. ''Oh, wha... oh, oh! Right! Uh, yes. Yes I'm ok.'' Vinnie shook his head. ''Come on. Russell's gonna have a fit if we don't get back soon.'' Sunil nodded and followed Vinnie. Sunil sighed happily and blushed a bit.

* * *

Shahruk is in the next chapter. See ya soon. =)


	3. Chapter 3

=D

* * *

Zoe led Pepper through the hall. She looked at her up and down. ''Ok,'' she said. ''You look fine, now let's go.'' Pepper nodded and opened the door. There was a white and blue mongoose being greeted by Pepper's father. He looked at her and smirked. ''Well,'' he said. He had an indian accent just like Sunil did. ''This must be your lovely daughter.'' Pepper's father nodded.

The mongoose came up to her and kissed her paw. Pepper cringed. ''I am prince Shahrukh.'' He said. Pepper nodded a bit. ''Um... it's... a pleasure to meet you your highness.'' Shahrukh smiled. Pepper chuckled nervously and stood far from him.

''Pepper,'' the king said. ''Remember when I told you that you were going to get married?'' Pepper nodded, though she was now very consurned. The king sighed. ''Pepper, i'm sorry. But I have chosen a husband for you.'' Shahrukh smirked and took Pepper's paw. ''That's me.'' Pepper pushed his paw off and looked at her father despretly.

''Dad! How can you do this to me?! I don't even know this guy!'' ''I know, but you must marry him. Our kingdom depends on it.'' Pepper growled. ''I will never marry him! Never! No matter what you say!''

''Peppermint! He already wants your paw in marriage. If you don't marry him, our kingdom will run poor. You must marry him because it is your duty.'' Pepper blinked. ''What?'' The kings eyes widen. ''Wait, what... no! No! Not that kind of duty! The other duty! Anyways it's your destiny.'' Pepper shook her head. ''It can't be.'' She said. ''I can't be meant for this. I want to be funny and I want to live free. Is that too much to ask?'' The king glared at her. ''Pepper, you will marry Shahrukh. I command you to.''

Pepper growled, but she said nothing. She stormed off to her room. Shahrukh glared at her as she did. 'Thinks she can Refuse me? She will regret it.'

Pepper cried on her bed. ''It's not fair!'' She screamed in her pillow. ''I don't love him! Heck! I barley even know him, and he expects me to marry him?!'' There was a knock on her door. Pepper sighed. ''Come in.'' Zoe came in and stared at hwe sadly. ''He shouldn't force you to do this.'' She said.

She sat next to her on her bed. ''It's not fair.'' Pepper said, wiping her tears. ''I hate this place. I hate being a princess. I want be free and to be a comidan. It's just not fair.'' Zoe smiled. ''It's complicated, but you will get through this.'' Pepper sighed.

Her mind went to thinking of her mongoose magician friend, Sunil. She smiled a bit as she thought about how cute he looked.

Zoe blinked. ''Your magisty, are you ok?'' Pepper didn't listen. She thought of how nice it was if she and Sunil were... wait... that's it!

''That's it!'' Pepper exclaimed with joy. Zoe blinked in suprise. ''That's what, Pepper darling.'' Pepper took Zoe's paw. ''Come on! I know just what to do.''

Sunil sighed sadly as he walked to the shop he worked in. Vinnie smirked. ''The princess sure was pretty... Huh Sunil.'' Sunil glared at him and gave him a shove. ''Shut up.'' Vinnie laughed.

Sunil and Vinnie opened the door... but... Russell was talking to a pomeranian. She had make up and jeweles all around her face and neck. She looked like a supermodle.

Russell smirked as he looked at Sunil. ''Ah, there he is. Your new slave.'' Sunil blinked. ''W-what?'' The dog smirked also. ''I'm going to be your new mistess sevant. I'll be picking you up tomorrow. You'll be perfect making me dresses and being my lab rat for clothing.'' Sunil blushed and his mouth dropped wide open.

Russell smiled. ''So long, madam Pom.'' Madam Pom smirked and left the shop. Sunil blinked in disbelief. ''Wha... Wait... wait! Russell you can't do this to me! I have a life, I have feelings. I'm not a slave! You can't just go and...'' Russell smashed a glass cup on Sunil's head. Sunil hit the ground as he whimpered in fear.

''You are nothing but a useless piece of junk. I can do what I want to you and if you can't deal with that, i'll be burning you alive. Understand?'' Sunil said nothing, but he nodded in fear and didn't even look at him. Russell smirked. ''Good. You coward.'' Russell went up stairs, not even minding Vinnie's horrified look.

Vinnie quickly helped his friend up. Sunil had tears in his eyes. ''I... I'm not a coward. I'm not trying to be one. It's just I get so scared I feel like running in fear. I can't help it.'' ''Sunil...'' ''leave me.'' He said sadly and queitly.

He walked over to his straw bed and lied there. He sobbed silently and cried and cried till he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

yeah, I know. Russell, is a big butt hole in this story. But this story is gonna get better. Anyway, what did Pepper think of? Will Sunil get sold to Madam Pom? Find out. =D


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back!

* * *

Pepper walked around in the sleepy town. ''Where is he?'' She asked. Zoe shook her head. ''Pepper,'' she said. ''This place is dark and cold and scary. I want to go home.'' Pepper shook her head. ''No, I'm not marrying Shahrukh. I have to find Sunil.'' Pepper looked around. Finally, she found a shop. She smiled as she saw mongoose friend sleeping and she ran towards it.

Sunil slept silently, having nightmares of being sold and abused and hurt. A hand shook him. He jumped up with fear and began to punch the air. A paw covered his mouth. ''Shh!'' Said a familiar voice. Sunil opened his eyes to see... omg... Princess Pepper! Sunil blinked. ''Y-your magisty.'' He whispered. ''What are you doing here?'' ''No time to explain.'' Pepper said. ''We must get out of here.'' Sunil blinked. ''W-what do you mean?''

''She doesn't want to follow the rules. That's what she means.'' Zoe growled. Pepper glared at her. ''I'm not going to protect you this time Pepper. I'm not going to tell them where you are, but mark my words, you will be unhappy out there.'' There was a momment of silence. Finally, Pepper spoke up. ''Watch me.'' She said. ''Ok,'' Sunil said, extreamly confused. ''What in the world is going on?'' Pepper sighed. ''Me and you are getting out of this kingdom, tonight.'' Sunil blinked. ''R-really?'' He asked. Pepper nodded.

Sunil leaped with joy. ''Yes!'' He cheered quietly. ''Now I don't have to work in this dump!'' ''Yes,'' Pepper said. ''Now we have to be quick.'' She looked at Zoe. ''You comin?'' Zoe shook her head. ''No.'' He growled. ''I'm not going to be apart of this foolishness. You can have fun with your little friend out in the mountains all you want, but someone will come and find you. They will take you back, you will be punished, and you will marry Shahrukh.'' Pepper stomped her foot and faced Zoe. ''No I won't!'' She snarled. ''Shahrukh is nothing but someone I barley know! I will not marry someone I don't love!'' Zoe sighed. ''Suit yourself. Just be careful.'' Pepper nodded. ''I will.''

Pepper took Sunil's paw and ran out the door. Sunil gently pushed her paw away. Pepper looked at him, only to see his face with confusion and sadness. ''Wait...'' he said. ''You... you were going to marry someone.'' ''I was going to be forced to.'' Sunil blinked. ''That's terrible.'' Pepper nodded. ''But that is a problem we won't have to worry anymore, for we are going to the wilderness.'' Sunil's eyes widen. ''The-the-the-the-the-the-the-the-the wilderness!'' He stammered. Pepper nodded.

3 Minutes later.

''NO! NO I DON'T WANNNA GOOOOOOOOO!'' Sunil screamed as Pepper dragged him into the woods. ''NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!'' Zoe blinked as she watched the two leave. She sighed and shook her head. ''Farewell.'' She said.

Next morning

''WHERE IS SHE!?'' The king screamed with anger. He kicked the stuff in Pepper's room. ''WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?'' One of the maids, Buttercream, was watching him. ''Your magisty. I believe that she may be angry with you.'' The king growled. ''Why must that girl be so stubborn?!'' ''Oh, hush dear!'' Said the queen. ''Don't you remember when I was so stubborn. She got it from me you know.'' The king sighed and nodded. ''I know.'' ''And you also know that it isn't fair to go and force her to marry.'' The king nodded. ''I know.'' ''And you also know that she is very mad at you.'' The king began to growl with irritation. ''I know.'' He growled. ''And you also know...'' ''Ok, I get it!'' He cried.

''The point is, Prince Shahrukh is the greatest, most richest prince ever. Pepper has to marry him, or our kingdom shall be poor in like what, months, years maybe. Or worse, probley days.'' The queen sighed. ''Darling,'' she said. ''Pepper just wants to be free like other girls.'' ''But she's a princess.'' ''Does that seriously matter?'' The king blinked. ''Uh... maybe.'' The queen gave him a look, which meant, 'get serious now.'

The king groaned. ''We still have to find her. She could be hurt out there.'' The queen nodded. ''Maid Zoe.'' Zoe came in as quick as she could. She looked tired and worn out. The queen blinked. ''My goodness child,'' she exclaimed. ''Are you alright?'' Zoe nodded. ''Yes, your highness. I am fine.'' The queen smiled. ''Good. Now Zoe, Princess Pepper has gone missing.'' All of a sudden, Zoe didn't seem to be tired now, she seemed to be scared.

''Uh... missing... well that's... that's uh... awful!'' The queen nodded. ''Yes, I need you to go out and find her.'' Zoe slowly shook her head and ran out. The queen blinked. ''Well,'' she said. ''Zoe seems to be in a rush.''

Meanwhile

''WHERE IS THAT LITTLE IDIEOT?!'' Russell screamed as he kicked and threw stuff around. Vinnie hid in A small hiding place, sucking his thumb. Sunil hadn't been around since this morning and Madam Pom had already came. Madam Pom tapped her paw impationtly. ''I don't have all day.'' She said. Russell glared at her. ''Hold on a minute, will you?! I'm trying to find that lunitic!''

Suddenly, Russell looked at Vinnie. Vinnie felt his blood run cold by the way Russell glared at him. Russell stomped over to him and held him up by the hair. ''OW! OW! OW!'' Vinnie yelled in pain. ''Tell me where he is!'' Russell demanded. ''I don't know! He didn't tell me anything!'' Russell snarled. ''If you don't tell me, i'm gonna...'' the door suddenly opened. Russell, Madam Pom, and Vinnie looked to see Zoe.

Zoe blinked as she looked at Russell, harshly gripping Vinnie by the hair. ''What are doing to that poor boy?'' Russell giggled nervously. ''Uh... nothing... nothing at all. I just... uh... was telling him how good of a job he does around here. Right?'' Vinnie nodded quickly.

Zoe looked at him. ''I need to have a word with you, Vinnie.'' Vinnie nodded and walked after Zoe as she went outside. He closed the door behind him. ''Ok,'' he said. ''What do you want.'' Zoe looked around to see if no one was looking. She went close to Vinnie's ear. ''The princess is missing.'' Vinnie gasped. ''WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THE PRINCESS IS MISS...'' Zoe punched his face.

She dragged him to an ally. He was uncontious. She groaned. ''How am I going to wake up. Wait.'' She got a bucket full of a strange yellow liquid and poured it on him. Vinnie woke up, but he only had a terrible taste in his mouth.

''Oh, gross! What did you pour on me?'' Vinnie saw the bucket Zoe was holding. His mouth dropped open. ''WHAT THE HECK!'' He shouted. ''ME AND SUNIL HAVE TO PEE IN THAT! YOU JUST POURED MINE AND SUNIL'S PEE ON ME!'' Zoe bafed in the bucket. ''Disgusting!'' She threw the bucket down the ally. ''look,'' she said. ''The princess is missing, and I know where she is.'' Vinnie rolled his eyes. ''Yeah, that's nice to know. But I still don't know where my best frie...'' ''She took him with her.'' Vinnie blinked. ''What?''

''Ok, here's the story. Princess Pepper always wanted to be free and to make people laugh. Yesterday she and I went out into the village so she could have some fun, but then she met you and your mongoose friend and she had to go home. And then Pepper found out that her parents, the king and queen, are forcing her to get married to Prince Shahrukh. So Pepper hated the idea so that night she and I went out to find your best friend so she and him could be free together and...'' ''OH MY GOD!'' Vinnie screamed. ''My head is gonna explode! Skip to the ending!''

Zoe glared at him. She sighed. ''Pepper took Sunil with her so they could be free and they went into the lost village in the mountains. That's where they went.'' Vinnie stood. ''Well, what do we do?'' ''We go out and find our best friends.'' Vinnie groaned. ''But I don't wanna go with you. Your bossy and mean and annoying and...'' Zoe showed Vinnie her fist. ''Do you want me to punch you again.'' Vinnie blinked. ''No.'' He said with fear. ''Good,'' Zoe said. ''Now let's go.''

And there they went, Zoe and Vinnie going out into the cold, cruel world, looking for their best frineds.

* * *

yeah, Vinnie and Zoe don't get along that much in this story. Anyways, will Zoe and Vinnie find their friends? How are Pepper and Sunil doing? Find out soon! =D


	5. Chapter 5

We now continue.

* * *

''WHAT THE FLIP! WHERE IS HE!?'' Russell screamed. He had just relized that Vinnie left. Madam Pom rolled her eyes. ''That's it, the deal is off.'' Russell's mouth dropped open wide. ''But... but... but...'' ''No, buts. You had your chance, but now I relieze you can't keep up with your slaves.'' And with that said, Madam Pom struted out the door.

Russell's eye twitched. ''THAT'S IT!'' He screamed. He got his bookbag and walked out the door. ''When I find those ideots,'' he growled quietly. ''I'm gonna make them wish that they never got this job!''

Meanwhile, the king and queen were in their throne room, worried. The king walked back and forth. ''Where is she?'' He said. ''She could hurt, she could be killed!'' The queen whimpered. ''Darling, don't even mention that!'' The king sighed. ''I just hope they find her.'' The doors opened. The king and queen saw Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles sadly looking at the ground. ''Did you find her?'' They shook their heads.

The queen began to sob. The king sighed. ''Keep looking.'' The two maids nodded and left. The king comforted The queen. ''Have they found my future wife yet?'' Shahrukh asked as he walked in. The queen shook her head. Shahrukh growled under his breath. ''She couldn't have just leave the kingdom.'' The king said. Shahrukh's eyes widen. 'Or did she?' He said in his mind.

Shahrukh smirked and bowed to the king and queen. ''Your highness,'' he said. ''I shall send my servants out to find your daughter and bring her back. I believe that she might have left the kingdom.'' The queen gasped. ''But it's dangerous out there.'' Shahrukh nodded. ''I know,'' he said. He walked out.

meanwhile,

Sunil whimpered as him and Pepper walked through the forest. ''Ok.'' He said. ''I think I want to go home now.'' Pepper blinked. ''Sunil,'' she said. ''We can't go home after how far we've gotten. I mean, do you want to be free and not be told what to do all the time.'' Sunil thought for a moment. ''No.'' ''Then let's keep going.'' Pepper took Sunil's paw and helped him walk throught.

Sunil blushed a bit. ''Pepper.'' He said. ''Yes?'' ''Why did you want me to go with you? I mean... i'm an absolute coward.'' Pepper stopped and looked at him. ''You're not a coward. Your amazing!'' Sunil blushed. ''T-thanks.'' He maneged to say. Pepper smiled. ''So. Who was that hedgehog that stole your money yesterday?'' Sunil sighed. ''I don't wanna talk about it.'' he said. ''He's just someone I know.'' ''Well, why was mean to y...'' ''I don't wanna talk it!'' Sunil snapped and sat on a dead tree. Pepper blinked as she saw him cry.

Pepper sat next to Sunil. ''I'm sorry.'' She said. ''I didn't mean to make you cry.'' Sunil gingerly wiped his tears. ''I-it's not y-your fault.'' He sobbed. Pepper held his paw. ''It's gonna be ok.'' She said. ''We'll get through this forest and we'll both be happy.

Meanwhile, with Zoe and Vinnie

Zoe and Vinnie had been walking through the woods for hours. ''Oh, my god! Can we stop?!'' Vinnie complained. ''No, we have to keep going.'' Vinnie groaned. ''Must keep going. No you can't. Yes, you, can! No, I can't. Yes, you, can. Oh, shut up! No you shut up! No you! No you! Oh, be quiet! Eat my butt! Oh, your real grownup! Oh, how could you say that to me!'' Vinnie stopped as he saw Zoe's weirded out face. ''What are you doing?'' She asked. Vinnie blinked. ''Uh... nothing.''

Zoe blinked, but quickly went on walking. Vinnie sighed. ''How much longer?'' He complained. Zoe shrugged. ''Are you kidding me!? You don't know.'' Zoe glared at him. ''Look here!'' She said. ''I've never been in these woods before, so shut up and leave me alone!'' Vinnie blinked. ''Ok, fine. Jeez.'' Zoe sighed and kept on walking. Vinnie rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile,

Shahrukh's servants, Shivers and Scout were sitting in their chairs, playing poker. Scout had beaten Shivers. ''Ahh! No fair!'' Shivers complained. Scout smirked. ''All's not fair.'' ''Your death's won't be fair if you don't pay attention!'' Scout and Shivers leaped in fear and looked around. Their eyes landed on their boss, Shahrukh. He was glaring at both of them. Scout and Shivers got up and bowed at his feet.

''Get up!'' Shahrukh demanded. They did. ''Thinks she can just leave.'' Shahrukh growled. ''Who does she think she is?!'' Scout and Shivers blinked. ''Uh... who is she?'' Shivers asked. Shahrukh glared at him. ''Princess Pepper, you moron! She left so she wouldn't marry me! Though she made a stupid mistake. I will make her mine.''

(song starts)

Shahrukh

She's a princess, no other less

She'll look lovely in her wedding dress

as she walks down that ile!

I know she's stubborn and far too tough

But when I make give me her love,

She'll kiss me and she'll smile!

Just wait until she sees

She'll love me and say 'jeez!

'I'll give everything he's ever wanted'

She'll bow to me and kiss my paws

If she refuses, she'll meet my claws

I'll kill her if she refuses to be miiiiiiiiinnnne!

Shivers

That girl must be

Scout

Full of stupidity

Shivers and Scout

She can't refuse the mighty heee.

Shahrukh's the best of them all

If not, we'll make her fall!

Shahrukh

off a cliff, my name she will call.

She'll be mine forever

we'll always be together

she will never resist my charms

Or better yet,

Shahrukh: (looks out window at villagers)

(song ends)

''Hmm...'' Shahrukh said. ''Scout, Shivers.'' The two saluted. ''Yes, sir!" ''Go look for the princess. Kill anyone who gets in your way. If she brought anyone along with her, bring them to me. Got it?'' Scout nodded. ''Yes, sir.'' Shivers grinned. ''We won't let you down!'' The two servants ran out the door.

Shahrukh looked down at Pepper's kingdom and smirked.

* * *

What is Shahrukh's plan? Is Russell going to find Vinnie, Zoe, and Sunil? Find out on TBC!


	6. Chapter 6

We're back to our story!

* * *

Sunil sighed as he walked. His feet acked and he felt tired. Pepper didn't look tired at all... she looked so brave and so awesome! Sunil thought he would never be like that.

Pepper looked around the woods. ''Hmm.'' She said.''Something doesn't feel right.'' Something stepped on a twig, not very far away. Sunil yelped and hid behind Pepper, who was still looking brave.

''Who are you?'' She called out. ''What do you want?'' Nothing reponded. Sunil whimpered. ''Maybe it was just a bird.'' ''No, it must be something else.'' There was a sad cry. It was soft and heartbreaking.

Pepper and Sunil looked at each other.''It came from that bush.'' Pepper said. She moved some leaves on the bush and blinked. A purple and white panda was sitting there, crying her eyes out. ''What's wrong?'' Pepper asked. The panda looked up at her, purple eyes full of tears. ''She's gone!'' She cried. ''Who is?'' sunil asked. ''My-my mother! Two thugs came up and tried to attack me, but my mother fought them off and they killed her!'' Pepper gasped.

''I'm so sorry.'' She said, comforting her. ''Where do you live?'' The panda wiped her tears away. ''In a village in the mountains.'' She said. ''Me and my mother went very far, so we're like 40 miles away from them.'' Sunil whimpered. ''Thugs... death!'' Sunil climbed a tree. ''I can't go any farther!'' He said. ''I'm scared.'' ''Don't be.'' Pepper said, smiling. ''Me and our new friend will hold your paw and walk through this together.''

Sunil blinked. ''Really?'' Pepper nodded. Sunil climbed down. ''Ok.'' He said. ''I'll try.'' ''That's the spirit!'' Pepper looked at the young panda. ''We didn't get to know your name.'' The panda blushed. ''I'm Penny Ling. But everyone calls me Penny.'' Pepper smiled. ''I'm princess Peppermint. But everyone calls me Pepper.'' Penny gasped. ''I've never seen a princess before.''

Pepper blinked. ''Why?'' Penny sighed. ''We're ruled by a horrible tyrent. He takes all our money away and we starve. Children like me mostly die of fever, colds, and stavation.'' ''That's horrible.'' Sunil said. Penny nodded. ''Our king sent out to find a bride and he heard about one far away from our village. I feel sorry for her. I hear she's being forced to marry.'' Pepper blinked.

''Who is your leader.'' Penny looked at the ground sadly. ''I don't wanna talk about it.'' Pepper nodded. ''So, we should start walking.'' Penny nodded. ''It's a two day trip from here, but we'll make it.'' Sunil whimpered. ''Ok, i'm fine. It's ok. It's ok.'' Pepper held his paw. ''Let's go.'' The three friends began to walk.

Sunil blushed as Pepper held his paw. She felt soft and gentle, like an angel. Not only that, she was extreamly beautiful and kind and bold and brave. Not to mention, friendly. Sunil blushed a blood red. Pepper looked at him. ''Are you ok?'' She asked. She felt his face. ''You feel warm. Do you have a headace?'' Sunil shook his head. ''N-no. I'm just a little... uh... hot.'' Pepper smiled. ''Are you two in love?'' Pepper and Sunil looked at Penny.

''W-what?'' ''Are you two in love?'' Penny asked again. Sunil and Pepper blushed. ''No. We... uh... we're just friends.'' Pepper said. Sunil nodded quickly. ''Yeah.'' Penny smiled. ''We'll see.'' She said.

meanwhile, with Zoe and Vinnie

Vinnie crawled on his face. ''I'm gonna die of exaustion!'' Zoe snarled and towered over him. ''WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!'' She screamed. Vinnie glared at her. ''No!'' He said, sounding like a child. Zoe pounced on him.

''Shut up!''

''No!''

''Shut up!''

''No!''

''Shut up!''

''No!''

''Shut up!''

''Why don't both of you shut up?''

Vinnie and Zoe looked up to see Russell. Vinnie screamed like a little girl and climbed on Zoe. ''Don't let fatty get me!'' He begged. Russell grabbed Vinnie by the hair. ''When I'm done with you, your gonna wish you were never born!'' ''Hey!'' Russell turned around and Zoe punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Vinnie blinked. ''Wow,'' he said. ''You have a bad habit about punching faces.'' Zoe sighed. ''I know.'' Vinnie looked at Russell. ''We can't just leave him here ya know.'' Zoe nodded. ''Yes,'' she said. ''We'll have to bring him along.'' Zoe picked Russell up by his arm and dragged him. ''Wow,'' Vinnie said amazed. ''Your strong.''

''Shut up.''

''No!''

''Shut up!''

''No!''

Meanwhile, with Scout and Shivers

Scout snarled. ''We'll never find them!'' ''Yes, we will. Shahrukh will have our heads if we don't find that princess.'' Scout and Shivers whimpered as they thought of the thought of their heads being chopped off. ''Trust me,'' Scout said. ''That's the last thing I want.'' Shivers nodded and the two kept walking. Scout smirked. ''Hey,'' she said. ''I wonder how that little panda brat is doing.''

Shivers snickered. ''Yeah.'' He said. ''Can you beleive that she cried because we killed her mother?'' Scout laughed evily. ''Right in front of her face.'' The two evil henchmen laughed evily as they remembered killing Penny Ling's mother.

* * *

let's all hope that those two won't find Pepper, Sunil, and Penny. Hope ya'll are enjoying it so far. next chapter is next. =D


	7. Chapter 7

The story continues! =D and Theredomega, Penny is the same age, and Minka is going to be in the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Sunil, Pepper, and Penny walked tiredly through the woods. Sunil knew that it was better than being sold and being a dress dummy. Pepper looked at the sunset. It was getting very dark. ''We need to stop.'' She said. Sunil sighed and lied down on the ground.

Pepper tucked Penny in. Penny smiled. ''Pepper,'' she said. ''I know i'm 19, but... can you please read me a story?'' Pepper smiled. ''Of course.'' She sat next to her. ''Once upon a time,'' Pepper began. ''There was a beautiful princess named Penny Ling. She lived in a nice castle, had loyal sevants, and she was very pretty and kind.''

Penny smiled. ''One day, Penny saw a big, mean, fire breathing dragon, destroying her kingdom. Penny knew only one thing to do... she... tickled him.'' Penny blinked. ''What did he saw?'' Pepper got up and acted like the dragon. ''Oh no!'' She said in a deep voice. ''I'm a big stupid dragon who's being tickled by an awesome person. Hahahahaha! Oh, no! I'm falling!'' Pepper fell on the leaves and acted dead. Penny giggled.

''And then, Penny and the dragon became friends. And everyone lived happily, ever, after. The end.'' Penny yawned. ''That was a wonderful, funny story.'' She said, tiredly. Pepper smiled. ''Thank you. Now go to bed.'' Penny closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Pepper smiled. She heard a deep sigh. Pepper looked to see Sunil, lying on the leaves and looking up at the stars. Pepper sat next to him. ''You ok?'' She asked. Sunil shook his head. ''Remember that hedgehog?'' Pepper nodded. Sunil sighed sadly. ''That was my master. I wasn't allowed in the village. He made me work all day and all night. He gave me a straw bed to sleep on near the fire place, so pretty much, I wasn't always clean. The worst part was that he made me and my best friend Vinnie pee in a bucket.''

Pepper blinked. ''Ew.'' She said. ''Yeah, I know. It's pretty gross. Anyways, after I met you and came back, he was already going to sell me.'' Pepper got up. ''Wait!'' She said. ''You mean he was going to sell you?!'' He nodded. Pepper was speechless. ''But... but he can't do that!" ''He can. He owns me.'' ''But... but... what makes him think he can?'' Sunil looked at her. ''Maybe it's because it's been going on forever. Ever since this kingdom began, servants could be sold. I didn't make the rules, your dad did.''

Pepper blinked. ''I'm sorry.'' She said. ''I never knew that life was so hard.'' Sunil nodded. ''It is.'' He said. ''You get the good life though.'' Pepper shook her head. ''No.'' She said. ''I was going to be forced to get married.'' Sunil's eyes widen. ''What? Why?'' ''Because it's the law. For a princess to get married to some charming dude she barley knows and are supposed to live happily ever after. I was going to get married to prince Shahrukh.'' Sunil blinked.

''I... I'm glad we both left together.'' Sunil said. ''We both were having a hard time... I guess we were meant to find each other.'' Pepper nodded. ''Seems like it. And I'm glad. I'm glad I met you.'' Sunil blushed. ''Have... have I ever told you that your beautiful?'' He asked. Pepper nodded. Sunil blushed even more. ''Well... to me... your more beautiful and kind then anything else in the world.'' Pepper blushed.

meanwhile, with Zoe, Vinnie, and a Russell with a big black eye

Zoe groaned as she dragged Russell, with Vinnie sitting on him. ''Come on!'' Vinnie said. ''You can do it! I'm right behind ya!'' Vinnie took a sip on his water that he had in a small cup. Zoe screamed with anger. ''That's it!'' She screamed and dropped Russell. ''I've had enough of your stupidity and your laziness! Get your fat butt off of him and help me!'' Vinnie glared at her. He showed his butt at her. ''Lick my butt, loser.'' Zoe kicked it, sending Vinnie flying. ''Why don't I kick it, instead?'' Vinnie fell into a lake.

''EW!'' he screamed. ''Do you know what fish do in here?'' ''They pee.'' Russell said, waking up. Vinnie screamed like a girl and went under water. Zoe rolled her eyes. Russell screamed. He looked around. ''Where am I?'' He asked. ''Far away from town.'' Zoe said. Russell snarled. ''Bring me back!'' ''No. Vinnie has told me about you, so you're going nowhere until we find the princess.'' Russell growled and sat on a rock and pouted. Vinnie looked up.

''Is he gone?'' Russell looked at him. ''YOU!'' He snarled. He ran over to Vinnie. Vinnie screamed and dived underwater. Russell tripped on a wet, slippery rock and fell into the lake. Zoe laughed.

Vinnie ran out of the water and hid behind Zoe. Russell swam up and walked to the land. ''How dare you!'' he shouted. Zoe laughed. ''Come on,'' she said. ''Let's go.'' Russell folded his arms. ''I'm not going anywhere.'' Vinnie's eyes widen as he saw Zoe's face. ''Excuse me?'' She said. Vinnie covered his eyes. ''Oh, no.'' He said. ''Here it comes.'' Russell looked at him. ''Here what com...'' Zoe punched Russell's face so hard she sent him flying. He landed on a rock.

''like I said.'' Vinnie said. ''You have a really bad habit about punching faces.''

* * *

Oh, Zoe. You and the fists and the faces. Tbc! =D


	8. Chapter 8

here comes the couples =D

* * *

Zoe sighed as she saw the rest lying on the ground, doing nothing. Not getting firewood, not doing anything! Russell sat far away from everyone and lied his head down. Zoe sighed. He was a bad person, but deep in his heart he was sweet.

Vinnie skipped some rocks by the lake. He sighed. ''I miss ya Sunil.'' He said sadly. Zoe sat next to him. ''Sorry.'' She saId. ''For what?'' ''For punching you in the face, and threatening you, and kicking you in the butt, and always screaming at you.'' Vinnie smiled. ''It's fine. '' he said. ''I admit it. I can be a lazy dude.'' Zoe nodded. ''I'm sorry for being so lazy and getting on your nerves so much.'' Vinnie said. ''I acctually think your pretty.'' Zoe blushed.

''Really?'' Vinnie nodded. ''Your really sweet once someone gets to know ya, I know we need to find our friends... I just... I'm a real bum when it comes to these things.'' Zoe held his hand. ''No your not.'' She said. Vinnie gave her a look. ''Ok... maybe. But that doesn't mean no one likes you.'' Vinnie nodded.

Zoe looked over at Russell. ''The sooner we find our friends the better.'' She said. Vinnie nodded.

meanwhile, Sunil looked up at the stars. He looked at Pepper. 'She's beautiful.' He thought to himself. He sighed. ''Why am I feeling this way?'' He asked himself. ''Me and Pepper are just friends... arn't we?'' He always felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her... the way she held his paw made him smile... the way she smiled made him happy... the way she spoke... it felt like an angel talking to him... that's what she was to him... his gaurdian angel.

Sunil sighed dreamly. A twig snapped. He looked around. ''Who's there?'' He called out. ''Wha-what's going on?'' Pepper asked. Penny woke up. ''W-wha?'' ''Shh!'' Sunil said. ''Some one is here.'' ''Right he is.'' Said a hissing voice.

Scout and Shivers came out of nowhere and cornered the three. ''That's them!'' Penny screamed. ''That's the thugs that killed my mother!'' Scout chuckled. ''Well, if it isn't little miss Penny Ling. All crying like a little baby.'' Penny whimpered. ''Stop!'' Pepper said, standing in front of Scout and Shivers. Shivers laughed. ''Why should we listen to you, lady?'' ''Because I am princess Peppermint.''

Scout and Shivers gasped. ''P-princess?'' Scout stammered. Shivers blinked. ''We found her!'' He said. Pepper blinked. Shivers smirked. ''Your comin with us, princess.'' Shivers picked Pepper up. ''LET GO OF ME!'' Pepper snarled. ''Help!'' Penny whimpered. ''Save her Sunil!'' Sunil blinked. ''Me?'' Scout laughed. ''Stay out of this fool, if you want to live.'' Pepper screamed in fear. ''HELP!'' Shivers was about to run, until a finger tapped him on the shoulder.

''What?'' He said. Sunil balled up his fist and punched his lip. Shivers screamed in pain and dropped Pepper. Pepper kicked his balls. Shivers gasped and passed out. Pepper smirked. ''Take that.'' She said. Scout snarled and pounced on Pepper. ''You're coming with us, weither you like it or...'' She was interuptted by a huge stick that banged her head.

Scout went unconcious. Penny put down the stick. ''That's for killing my mother!'' She yelled. She helped Pepper up. ''You ok?'' She asked. Pepper nodded. ''Pepper!'' Sunil exclaimed. He checked all over her. He sighed in relief as he found out that she wasn't hurt. ''Thank goodness your all right.'' He said. Pepper smiled. They looked into each other's eyes. ''Sunil.'' Pepper said. ''Y-yes?'' ''Have I ever told you that your eyes sparkle in the moonlight?'' Sunil blushed.

meanwhile, back at the kingdom, Shahrukh smirked as he walked down the hall.

''Your higness.'' He said, bowing to the king. ''Your daughter has not been found yet.'' The queen sobbed. Shahrukh smirked. ''But, you know.'' He said. ''I found out that there is no more money for your villagers.'' The king gasped. ''That's impossible!'' He said. Shahrukh nodded. ''It turns out... someone stole it all.'' The queen gasped. ''What shall we do?'' The king sighed. ''We must tell the villagers.''

Minka, a lonely monkey artist, was drawing on the sidewalk. ''Just a little more and...'' ''My people!'' Minka yelped and got her painting messed up. She sighed. ''We have horrible news.'' Minka looke up to see the king. ''Our money has been stolen.'' Everyone gasped. ''And to make it even worse, princess peppermint is missing.'' Everyone screamed. Minka gasped. The princess... where could she have gone? Minka knew only one thing to do. Find that princess.

* * *

we shall return. And Sunil really kicked Shivers butt... a ! =D


	9. Chapter 9

We're back! Yay!

* * *

Scout and Shivers blinked and got up. ''Where the heck are we?'' Scout asked. Shivers shrugged. He looked around. ''Daylight already?'' Scout screamed. ''The princess is gone!'' She was gone. ''And she took those two idieot with her.'' Scout blinked. ''Didn't that mongoose... look a little familiar?'' Shivers nodded. ''Could he be...'' Scout gave him a glare. ''Shut up!'' She scolded. ''He is... and Shahrukh will be furious once he knows. We have to bring him with us.'' Shivers nodded. ''Agreed.''

Meanwhile, with Russell, Zoe, and Vinnie

Vinnie yawned and scratched his itchy butt. He looked back at Zoe, who was sleeping like an angel. Vinnie sighed. Wait... didn't he hate her at first? Vinnie blinked. ''Oh, who cares.'' He said. ''She's hot and kind and I wanna date her... and marry her... and do it!... Never mind about the do it part, but still.'' Vinnie sighed.

Vinnie walked over to the lake. He looked around. He saw something blue over on the other side of the lake. A gray and white skunk was with it and a purple and white panda... wait... was that...

Vinnie's eyes widen. ''Sunil!''

Sunil looked on the other side of the lake. A green gecko was calling his name. He blinked. ''V- Vinnie?!'' He called back. ''It's me dude!'' Sunil smiled. ''Hold on!'' he called. ''I'm going to come and to you!" Sunil jumped in the lake and began to swim. Pepper smiled and jumped in also.

Penny squeled with excitment. ''I love swimming!'' She said and hopped in, making a huge splash.

Vinnie ran towards Zoe and shook her awake. ''Zoe! Wake...'' Zoe punched him in the face in her sleep. Vinnie went flying. He landed on Sunil, who was still in the water. Zoe yawned and got up. ''Russell, go away. I...'' she saw Russell. ''Wait.'' She said. ''Who did I punch?'' She reliezed Vinnie was in the water. ''Oh, my!'' She exclaimed. ''I'm so sorry!''

Vinnie and Sunil came up to the surface. ''I can't believe it's you, man!'' Sunil said. ''I know! Wait... why are you even out here?'' Sunil looked at Pepper. ''Well... you see... uh...'' Vinnie glared at him. ''You left me without saying goodbye.'' Sunil sadly sighed. ''I was going to tell you. I was. Honestly. I just...'' Vinnie rolled his eyes. ''Dude.'' He said. ''It's ok. I forgive ya. Bro hug?'' Sunil opened his arms for a hug. ''Bro hug.''

The two bffs gave each other a huge hug. ''Aww.'' Penny said. ''Pepper!'' Pepper got hugged by Zoe. ''I was so worried!'' She said. Pepper hugged her. ''I'm all right.'' She said. ''You could of been hurt!'' ''I know, but it would be all worth it to be free.''

Penny sat next to Russell. She poked him. Russell looked up. ''What the?'' He exclaimed. He looked around. ''Great.'' He said. ''More people and... Sunil?'' Sunil hid behind Pepper. Pepper glared at Russell. ''How dare you try and sell your own employe? You should be ashamed!'' Russell glared at her. ''And who are you?''

''Princess Peppermint.'' Russell's eyes widen. ''Oh crap.'' He said. Vinnie smirked. ''She found out.'' He said. ''Shut up!'' Russell snapped. Pepper snarled. ''You hedgehog, will keep your mouth shut until we get to Penny's village.'' Russell groaned.

''They have more?!'' Said a familiar voice. Everyone looked to see Scout and Shivers. ''Who are they?'' Vinnie asked. Penny whimpered. ''Not very nice people.'' ''They tried to kidnap me.'' Scout smirked. ''And we still are. But we're also going to bring your little mongoose friend too.'' Sunil shook in fear. ''W-w-what did I do? What do you want with us.''

''Ha!'' Shivers laughed. ''He doesn't remember.'' Sunil blinked. ''Re-remember w-what?'' Scout smirked. ''You'll find out soon.'' Scout snatched Pepper's wrist. ''Don't!'' Vinnie shouted. Scout looked at him. ''Just don't. Or she will do it.'' Scout blinked. ''Or who will do what...'' Zoe punched Scout's face. ''Or she'll do that.'' Vinnie said.

Scout had her mouth wide open. She looked at Shivers. ''She punched me in the face!'' ''Yeah.'' Vinnie said, nodding. ''She has a reall bad habit about doing that.'' Shivers pulled out a knife. ''Enough games!'' He snarled. ''We'll get to the princess even if we have to slaughter you in your own...'' Suddenly, a pink tail grabbed his knife and took it away from him. ''W-wha?''

''Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with knives?'' A hyper voice asked. Shivers looked up to see a pink monkey. She hopped down from a branch and aimed the knife and the two henchmen. ''Are you two ruffiens bothering the princess and her friends?'' ''I'm not her friend!'' Russell snapped. The monkey ignored him.

''Get out.'' She said. ''No problem.'' Shivers and Scout ran off. ''Wow.'' Pepper said. ''Those guys are so lame.'' The monkey nodded. She bowed at Pepper's paws. ''I'm Minka your magisty. And your kingdom is in danger it...'' Russell rolled his eyes. ''Blah blah. Can we go now?'' Pepper nodded. ''You can tell when we get to Penny's village Minka. But for now, we must keep going.'' Minka hopped in joy. ''So excited.'' She said. ''So... ex...CITED!''

* * *

they're all together now. Will Minka get to tell Pepper the horrible news? What does Shivers and Scout want with Sunil? Found out soon! =D


	10. Chapter 10

=D

* * *

Shahrukh smirked as he looked at the mountain of gold, gems, and silver. ''Stupid king.'' He said, still smirking. ''thinks someone else stole it... he's wrong. Once Pepper becomes my wife, I shall murder the king and queen and build an army and they'll desrtoy other villages and I'll rule all, and there is no one to stop me!'' Shahrukh began to do his evil laugh.

''Your highness.'' Shahruk turned around to see Scout and Shivers. ''What do you want?'' He demanded. Scout giggled nervously. ''Well... you se uh... we found her...'' ''Then where is she?'' Shahrukh said. ''We... uh... she defeated us.'' Shahrukh snarled angerly and looked away from them. Shivers smirked.

''But we found someone else.'' Shahrukh blinked. ''Who?'' Scout smirked also. ''We found... him.'' Shahrukh's eyes widen. ''WHAT?!'' He screamed with anger. Scout and Shivers shivered with fear. ''Uh...'' ''Why is he with her?! He's supposed to be dead! I thought you killed him!'' Scout and Shivers chuckled nervously. ''Hehe... yeah.. about that...'' ''I don't want to hear about it! He'll ruin everything! If he finds out... bring the princess and him to me.''

Shivers blinked. ''Ok, well. What do we get in retur...'' Shahrukh grabbed a dagger and aimed it at Shivers's throught. ''Listen here.'' He growled, still having the knife aiming at his neck. ''This job is not about rewards and treats, it'w about not getting your useless heads chopped off. I am the ruler of you morons and nither of you will talk back to me. Now, you will find the princess and that ideot coward, or else I will be making sure you won't be able to worry about losing your lives again. Understand?'' Shivers and Scout nodded in fear.

''Good.'' Shahrukh said, smirking. ''NOW GO!'' Scout and Shivers ran away as fast as they could. Shahrukh snarled under his breath. ''Bring them to me quick.''

Russell, Zoe, Pepper, Sunil, Vinnie, Minka, and Penny all looked at the stars. ''Wow.'' Pepper said. ''I never knew there were so many.'' Sunil nodded. ''There are billions and billions of them. More than you can count. More than you can see.'' Pepper smiled. ''You sure know a lot about stars.'' She said. Sunil blushed.

Vinnie sighed. ''Well,'' he said. ''Imma go climb a tree or something.'' And he went over to a tree and did. Vinnie smiled as he got a closer veiw of the stars. ''Vinnie!'' A voice called. Vinnie looked down to see Zoe. His heart skipped a beat. ''Uh... yeah?'' ''Can I come up there with you?'' Vinnie blushed. ''Uh... sure. Hold on a sec.'' Vinnie slide down a branch a grabbed Zoe's paw. ''You ready?'' He asked. Zoe nodded.

Vinnie held Zoe close to him and they went flying up. Zoe almost screamed in Vinnie's ear as they did. Vinnie and Zoe landed safely down on a huge unbreakable branch. Zoe shivered a bit. ''Did I scare ya?'' Vinnie asked. Zoe shook her head. ''No.'' She said. ''That was exciting!'' Vinnie blushed.

''Look at them.'' He said. He pointed at Sunil and Pepper. They were talking and chatting and hugging and cuddling together. ''They're going to fall in love sooner or later.'' Zoe sighed sadly. ''Sometimes love isn't right.'' Vinnie blinked ''w-what?'' Zoe whimpered, almost about to cry. ''Nothing.'' She whispered and looked away. Vinnie held her chin up to look at him. Zoe had tears in her icy blue eyes.

''What's wrong. Why are you crying?'' Vinnie asked. Zoe sighed. ''I fell in love with a dog named Digby, many years ago.

* * *

Flash Back

''Oh, Digby.'' Zoe said as she held onto her lover. ''What would I do without you?'' Digby smiled. ''I love you Zoe.'' ''I love you, too.'' The two kissed. ''Oh, Digby!'' Said a voice. Digby looked and his eyes widen. Madam Pom was being all sexy like. Digby dropped Zoe and ran over to Madam Pom, kissing her arm.

Zoe gasped. ''D-Digby? What are you doing?'' Digby stared at her. ''Sorry.'' He said. ''You're old school. I got to move on. Bye.'' Digby swept Madam Pom off her paws and ran away, leaving poor heartbroken Zoe crying on the sidewalk.

* * *

Vinnie blinked. ''Why in the world would he dump someone as beautiful and kind as you for some... spoiled hog?'' Zoe sighed. ''I guess he thought she was more attractive.'' Vinnie blinked. Zoe sighed sadly. ''Vinnie, I...'' Vinnie intrupted her by kissing her lips. Zoe's eyes widen.

Zoe blinked a bit. Her eyes fluttered close and kissed him back.

Sunil and Pepper sighed and looked up at the stars. ''Well.'' Sunil said. ''G-goodnight.'' Pepper smiled. ''Goodnight.'' They then snuggled up together and fell asleep.

* * *

TBC!


	11. Chapter 11

A lot of sepper in this chapter please watch... I mean read. Lol XD

* * *

Sunil blinked open his eyes. The bright rays of the sun glared in his eyes. He yawned and looked down. He blushed. Pepper was right there in his arms... sleeping like an angel. Sunil blushed and smiled. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself.

Pepper yawned and looked up. She smiled. ''Hey, Sunny.'' Sunil blushed. ''Y-you've never called me th-that be-before.'' Pepper blushed.

''Morning!'' Zoe sang out. She seemed really happy. Pepper blinked. ''Wow,'' she said. ''You seem happy.'' Zoe nodded. ''I had such a beautiful night.'' Vinnie came from behind her, walking all goofy like. He had lipstick all over his face and lips.

Sunil blinked. ''Uh...'' Vinnie shoved his hand in his face. ''No talking.'' He said. Penny woke up and yawned. Russell woke up also. ''Ew!'' He exclaimed. ''I got dirt all over me!''

Penny blinked and looked around. ''Wait a minute...'' she said. ''I-I know this place!'' She gasped and took Pepper's paw. ''We're just a few minutes to my village! Come on!'' Penny took off running. Pepper grinned so wide it began to hurt her cheeks. She zoomed off with Penny.

''Pepper! Wait!'' Zoe ran after here. Then Sunil, then Vinnie, then Minka, then Russell.

''Wow!'' Pepper exclaimed as she looke at the village. It was huge. Penny smiled. ''You like it?'' ''I love it!'' Pepper exclaimed. ''Your village is beautiful.'' Music began to play. Zoe gasped. ''I love this song!'' She said.

Zoe went into the middle of town. She tapped her paw to the beat. Vinnie smiled as he watched.

(song starts)

Zoe

dance like you know you can

you can if you know can

dance like you know can

you can if you know you can

don't forget to dance, it's the only plan it's the only plan

don't Forget to dance, it's the only plan it's the only plan

Penny smiled. ''Wow!'' She exclaimed. ''I never knew she sang like that!'' Pepper grinned. ''Me niether.'' Vinnie hopped out there and began to dance with Zoe. Lots of people began to dance with them. Penny giggled and got two ribbons. She began to gracefully spin and twirl and dance. Minka did flips and cartwheels. Russell... well... he just read a book.

Pepper took Sunil's paw. come on.'' She said. ''Let's dance.'' Sunil blushed. ''I-I don't dance.'' He said. Pepper smiled. ''Just follow my lead.'' Sunil gulped. ''O-ok.'' He said nervously.

Pepper and him began to waltz across the brick ground. Sunil thought that they were the only two in the world, dancing all over the world. Sunil looked into Pepper's rose eyes. It was like he was looking strait into heaven. Like he was in a dream... a wonderful dream that he hoped he'd never wake up... never... because it was just them, just them waltzing around, so gracefully.

Sunil dipped Pepper gracefully and they looked into each others eyes. Sunil slightly smiled. Pepper put her paw on his cheek and he slowly brought her up. They both slowly closed their eyes and puckered their lips for a kiss. ''Hey, guys! You two were perfect!'' Minka's hyper voice said.

Sunil and Pepper opened their eyes. They both blushed. ''Thanks Minka.'' Pepper said. Minka smiled. ''No problem.'' She then climbed a tree. Sunil blushed. ''You were very... graceful.'' Pepper blushed. ''Thanks.'' Sunil nodded. ''Guys!'' Penny called out. ''Come see this.'' Pepper nodded.

''Thanks for dancing with me.'' Pepper said. She then gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Sunil's eyes widen, his mouth dropped open a bit, his cheeks became a blood red. He was absolutly speechless.

Pepper smiled and followed Penny Ling. Sunil still had his eyes wide, his mouth opened, and his cheeks red. He slowly, slightly smiled. ''She... she kissed me.'' He whispered. He touched his cheek to were she kissed him. It felt... beautiful. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Pepper sighed dreamly. Zoe blinked and smiled. ''Did you kiss him yet?'' She asked. Pepper blinked. ''Huh?'' Zoe smirked. ''What?! That's none of your bussnies!'' Zoe giggled. Minka sighed sadly. ''What's wrong?'' Pepper asked. Minka sadly looked at her. ''I have terrible news about your kingdom.'' Pepper blinked. ''Please tell.'' She said.

''Well, you've been missing for a while. And what's worse of all, all your coins, gems, and silver for your people are missing.'' Pepper gasped. ''But... but my people will starve without the money!'' Minka nodded. Pepper stood up. ''We can't waste time!'' ''Come on!''

* * *

two days later.

The king sighed sadly. ''I miss her.'' He said. The doors slammed open. The king's eyes widen. Pepper stood there right in front of him. ''Dad!'' She said. ''Pepper!'' The king hugged his daughter. ''Where have you been?'' Pepper smiled. ''Sunil!'' She called out. Sunil and the rest of his friends came in. Sunil blushed and bowed. ''Your magisty.'' He said. ''Get him!'' A voice said.

Sunil turned around and Scout and Shivers grabbed him. Pepper's eyes widen. ''What are you doing?'' She shouted. ''Get off of him now!'' Shahrukh laughed evily. ''My dear.'' He said. ''You've come back.'' He kissed her paw. Pepper snatched it away.

''What is the meaning of this?'' The king asked. Shahrukh smirked. ''That mongoose kidnapped your daughter so he could have her all for himself.'' The king gasped. ''That's not true dad!'' Pepper said. ''He never did that.'' ''He must of brainwashed her.'' Shahrukh said.

Vinnie snarled. ''Let him go!'' He shouted. ''He's innocent!'' Zoe said. ''Leave him alone!'' Penny begged. ''Off of him now!'' Russell demanded. Pepper looked at the king. ''Dad, please. Let me explain...'' The king snarled. ''Enough of this!'' He shouted. Everyone was quiet.

The king looked at Sunil. ''For stealing my daughter and forcing her to try and marry you, you will be sentence to death.'' ''NO!'' Pepper screamed. ''YES!'' Shahrukh said. Sunil whimpered. He looked at Pepper, who had tears in her eyes. ''Let's go, theif.'' Scout said, smirking. Scout and Shivers took poor Sunil to the dungon to await his death.

* * *

I will admit this, Shahruk is a butt! DX


	12. Chapter 12

The sadness. T_T

* * *

Pepper sobbed on her bed, not caring if anything would happen to Why did he have to die? Why couldn't they Just be happy together? There was a knock on the door. ''C-come in.'' Pepper sobbed.

Zoe walked in and sat next to her best friend. She stroked her head gently. ''Pepper,'' she said. ''I'm so sorry.'' Pepper got up. ''It-it's all my fault. If we didn't meet, none of this would of happened.'' Zoe petted her head. ''It's not You fault my dear. Shahrukh is a liar and he just cheated for love.'' Pepper sighed.

Zoe smiled at her. ''It's not too late to see Sunil before... well... let's not even go to that part.'' Pepper nodded. Zoe helped her up and walked her to the dungon.

Sunil sat there sadly. He didn't want to die. He wanted to be with Pepper, and Vinnie and all their friends. He sighed sadly. ''I want to see Sunil.'' Pepper's voice said.

Sunil gasped. Was it really her? ''Sorry your highness. He is a dangerous villan and...'' ''She is the princess and she demands to see him!'' Zoe snarled. The gaurd sighed. ''All right, but be careful.''

The gaurd unlocked Sunil's cell. Pepper raced in there and hugged him. Sunil couldn't because his paws were chained together. He sighed sadly as he heard her cry. ''I'm so sorry!'' Pepper cried. ''I wish we never met... and then you wouldn't have to die.'' Sunil smiled down at her. ''I wouldn't be as happy as I am seeing you if I never got to know you.''

(song starts)

Sunil

If I never knew you, if I never felt this love,

I would have no inkling of, how precious life can be

and if I never held you, I would never have a clue

now at last i've found in you, the missing part of me

in this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies

I can see the truth so clear

in your eyes

so dry your eyes

and I'm so grateful to you

I have lived my whole life thhhhhrouuuuuuuuuuuugh

lost forever, if I never knew you.

Pepper

If I never knew you, i'd be safe but half as real,

never knowing that I could feel, a love so strong and truuuuuuue

I'm so grateful to you

I have lived my whole life thrrrouuuuuuuuuuugh

lost forever, if I never knew you

Sunil

I thought our love could be so beautiful

Pepper

somehow we make the whole world right!

Sunil

I thought our love could be so beautiful

we'd turn the darkness into nigt

Sunil and Pepper

and still my heart is saying we were right.

Sunil

we were right!

Sunil and Pepper

and If I never knew you

Sunil

I'd have lived my whole life thhrrrrrrrrrrrrrouuuuuuuuuuuuugh

Pepper

empty as the sky

Pepper and Sunil

never knowing why

lost forever, if I never knnnnnnnnneeeeew

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooouuuuuuuu

(song ends)

''It's time to go your magisty.'' The gaurd said. Pepper sighed sadly. ''Good bye.'' She said. Sunil blinked to hold back his tears. ''Good bye.'' Pepper ran out crying. Sunil sighed. ''I'm sorry.'' He whispered.

Vinnie sighed sadly. He swept the floors slowly. Russell sat in a chair. He looked at the ground sadly. ''It's my fault.'' He said. ''If I was a good boss... maybe he wouldn't be in this mess.'' Vinnie sighed. ''This isn't your fault. It's Shahrukh's. He's nothing but a lying jerk faced son of a...'' ''Guys!'' Penny screamed running downstairs. ''I can't believe I didn't relize this till now!'' Russell blinked.

''What's wrong?'' Penny looked at him sadly. ''My village was ruled by a tryant. He was Shahrukh!'' Vinnie gasped. ''Say what now?!'' He said. ''Shahrukh wasn't supposed to be ruler. He had a twin brother who was far kinder than him. He was jelouse of him and knocked him out and sent him to a far away kingdom, hoping that he wouldn't remember who he was... and it worked.'' Vinnie's mouth dropped wide open while Russell's just a little. ''That's terrible!'' He said. ''Even I wouldn't do this.'' Vinnie nodded. ''He's tellin the truth.''

''But we don't know who his twin brother is.'' Penny said. Vinnie blinked. ''Russell has a twin?'' Penny blinked. ''What? No. I mean Shahrukh. We don't know who his brother is.'' Russell's eyes widen. ''I think I know who it is.''

* * *

who is Shahrukh's twin? will Sunil have his doom? Find out on TBC! =D


	13. Chapter 13

Prepare! =D

* * *

Minka sighed sadly as she sat in a tree. Sunil was innocent, but now he was going to die. She sighed. She looked at the ground sadly, she saw Shahrukh. He looked around. Minka stared at him and kept quiet.

Shahrukh began to walk out of the village. Minka followed. She swiftly, quietly, swung from branch to branch as she followed him. Shahrukh stoppec at a rock. He looked around to make sure no one was looking. Minka blinked. What in the world was he doing? Suddenly, Shahrukh opened a door which was on the rock and went down some stairs.

Minka's eyes widen. ''A hide out.'' She whispered to herself. She gently hopped down to the ground and put her ear against the rock and listened very closly. ''Hahahahaha!'' Shahrukh laughed. ''My plan is going perfectly. Once Sunil is dead, he won't get in the way. Pepper will marry me, I'll kill her parents, I will rule all, and Pepper will be my slave and there will be no one to stop me! Hahahahahahaha!'' Minka gasped. This was bad. This was very bad. She had to tell Sunil.

Sunil sat in his cell. He sighed sadly. ''Sunil!'' A voice called out. Sunil looked out his cell window and gasped. Minka was standing there, staring at his window. ''Sunil!'' She said. ''I have horrible news...'' Sunil interupted her. ''Don't.'' He said. ''The only horror is that I'm never going to see Pepper again.'' ''But Sunil...'' ''Don't. I have nothing left.'' Sunil sat down, back at Minka.

''But Sunil, Shahrukh is going to marry Pepper and then kill her parents, take over the kingdom, and then have her as a slave.'' Sunil's eyes widen. ''What did you say?'' Minka nodded.

Sunil snarled and tried to brake his chains. ''I have to help Pepper!'' He cried. ''She's in horrible danger!'' He pulled on his chains, but they wouldn't brake. He fell to his knees. ''It's no use.'' He said sadly. ''Sunil, Sunil!'' Vinnie's voice shouted.

Vinnie climbed up to the window. ''Sunil, Pepper is in danger and Shahrukh has a twin brother.'' Penny nodded. ''Yes.'' She said. ''And we think thay it's you.'' Sunil blinked. ''Me?'' ''Well yeah.'' Vinnie said. ''You two look so alike.'' Sunil nodded. ''That's true.'' He said. ''But still. I can't save Pepper. I'm no hero. You were right Russell. I am nothing but a stupid lousy no good coward. I can't even save someone that I love with all my heart.''

Russell sighed sadly. His eyes widen and he got an idea. ''Sunil.'' He said. ''I still have your metal cup.'' He showed him the cup. Vinnie gasped. ''Sunil!'' He exclaimed, taking the cup from Russell. ''Remember when that guy asked you that question and you said it was heroic like?'' Sunil nodded. ''Well, I think that he meant that he was talking about a hero! A hero like you, buddy. You can get out of those chains and save Pepper and kick your twins ugly, stupid butt. Now are ya with me?''

Sunil blinked a bit. He stood up tall. ''Yes, I am.'' He said all awesome. ''Yay!'' Minka cheered. ''Go Sunil!'' Penny said. ''Let's do this.'' Russell said.

two minutes later.

Scout sighed. ''Wow.'' She said. ''I am so bored.'' Shivers nodded. ''Me too. Why do we have to watch this guy?'' Scout glared at him. ''Oh, yeah.'' ''Help!'' Sunil screamed.

Scout and Shivers looked in his cell. Sunil was on the ground, clutching his stomach. ''Uh... are you ok?'' Shivers asked. ''I can't breath. Help me!'' Scout and Shivers unlocked his cell and looked down at him. Sunil suddenly smirked.

Penny, who was right behind the two villans, banged their heads together, knocking them out. Sunil got up. Minka grabbed the keys from Scout and unlocked Sunil's chains. ''Thanks.'' He said. Minka smiled. Russell looked around. ''Quick.'' He said. ''We don't have much time.''

(song starts)

Shahrukh: putting a crown on his head

this day is going to be perfect

the kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small

all those amor loveing boars, say I look great in uniforms

what they don't know is that I have fooled them aaaaaaaaaaaaalll

Sunil

this day was going to be perfect

the kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small

but instead of having cake, with all my friends to celebrate

my wedding bells, may notring for me at aaaaaaaalll

Shahrukh

I could care less, about her dress

I won't partake in any cake

vows

will all be lying when I saaaaaaaaaaaayyy

that through any kind of weather

i'll want us to be togther

the truth is, I don't care for her at aaaaaaaaaaaallllll

no, I do not, love the bride

for myyyyyyyy heart is dead inside

but I still want her to be al mmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

Sunil

We must escape before it's too late

Find a way to save the day

hope

i'll be lying if I saaaaaaaaayy

'I don't fear that I may lose her, to one who wants to use her, not care for love and charish her each daaaaay

for I also love the bride, oh in my heart she does win side

oh, princess Pepper

i'll soon be by your siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide

(wedding bells ring, Pepper sadly walks down the ile)

Shahrukh

finally the moment has arrrrrived

for me, to take a very, lucky bride

Sunil

oh, the wedding we won't make

she'll end up marrying a fake

princess Pepper will be

Shahrukh

mine, all mine. (Laughs evily)

* * *

oh, no! DX what will our hero do? Will he make it in time? Will Shahrukh plan sucseed? Will Pepper marry the one she does not love? So many questions, all will be answered on TBC! Get ready! =D


	14. Chapter 14

We're back!

* * *

Pepper sadly walked down the ile. She looked at the ground and didn't even take a glance at Shahrukh. He wasn't Sunil... he wasn't anybody to her. She stood next to him.

''You know,'' Shahrukh said. ''I would really like it if you would skip to the ending.'' The preacher blinked. ''Um... of course. Do you, Prince Shahrukh, take Princess Pepper to be your lawful wedded wife, through sickness and health, through life and death?'' ''I do.'' Shahrukh said, smirking at Pepper. ''Do you, Princess Pepper, take Prince Shahrukh to be your lawful wedded husband, through sickness and health, through life and death?''

Pepper blinked. ''Well...'' She said. ''I... I... I... I...'' everyone waited. Pepper sighed. ''I d...'' ''How about your face marrys my fist!'' Zoe screamed and punched Shahrukh's face. He fell to the ground. Everyone gasped. ''Thank you.'' Pepper said. Zoe smiled.

''Stop the wedding!'' Sunil shouted. Pepper gasped. ''Sunil!'' She cheered. ''Your alive!'' Sunil smiled. He then glared at Shahrukh. ''Pepper can't marry him?'' The king growled at Sunil. ''And why not?'' He asked. ''Because, these two will tell you.''

Penny brought Scout and Shivers in. ''Now.'' Vinnie said. ''What was your boss's master plan?'' Scout glared at him. ''We're not telling you anything!'' Penny aimed her fist at Shiver's face. ''Ok! Ok! I'll tell! Shahrukh had a twin brother which was Sunil so He knocked him out so he wouldn't remember who he was and it worked so Shahrukh gave Sunil to Russell and Russell became his mean boss so 17 yeaars later Shahrukh heard about Pepper so he wanted to marry her and the only reason he wanted to marry her is because he wanted to rule all and after he married her he'd kill her parents and become king and make Pepper his slave and Sunil got mad and now he's gonna kick his butt and am I going too fast!?'' Shivers said all very quickly and loud.

Everyone blinked with wide eyes. The king glared at Shahrukh. ''You trickery!'' He shouted. ''Gaurds! Get him!'' Gaurds came out and ran towards Shahrukh. Shahrukh got a dagger and place it near Pepper's neck. ''Come any closer and she'll die.'' He threatened. Sunil's eyes widen. ''PEPPER!'' He screamed. Shahrukh smirked at him.

''Sorry bro.'' He said. ''But she's mine now. And If I can't have her. no one can.'' Shahrukh was about to stab Pepper, until Sunil bravely kicked the dagger away from him and punched his face. Pepper's mouth dropped open wide. ''Go Sunil!'' She cheered.

Sunil blushed. Shahrukh kicked his balls. Sunil groaned in pain. Shahrukh kicked him off his feet and Sunil fell to the ground. Sunil quickly got back up. ''What's wrong, brother?'' Shahrukh asked, smirking. ''Don't want me to take Pepper away from you. Your true love? Isn't this romantic. The beautiful princess is going to fall for a dumb, ideiotic, filthy slave like you.'' Sunil pounced on Shahrukh and snarled at him. ''Shut up!'' He shouted.

''Why? Is it because you love her? Is it because you need her more than anything in the world? Is it becuase she makes your heart beat 1,000,000 miles? Is it because you know that she'll never love you? Is it becau...'' Vinnie suddenly kicked him in the head, knocking him out. ''Dang, that was really getting annoying.'' He said. Pepper helped Sunil up. ''Are you ok?'' She asked. He nodded.

''Pepper.'' He said, looking into her eyes. ''Yes?'' Sunil gulped. ''I know, we have always been just friends, and I know we've only known each other for 4 Days, but... Pepper... I.. I just wanted to say... I love you.'' Pepper smiled and blushed. ''Really?'' Sunil nodded and blushed. ''Really.'' ''This is...'' the king said. ''This is... what the heck is going on here?'' Pepper walked towards her father.

''Dad, I love Sunil, and Sunil loves me. I know you disaprove, but this is the same feeling you had with mother. I know I'm not lady like... but... I love him dad. I want him to be my dream prince.''

The king blinked. He sighed and suddenly smiled. ''Well.'' He said. ''I can't keep true love apart. I give my promision.'' Pepper grinned very wide and ran towards Sunil. They both held each other and kissed.

''Awwwwwwwww.'' Everyone said. Russell blinked. ''Ew.'' He said. Minka picked his up and kissed his cheek. He blushed. ''Yay!'' He cheered. Zoe grabbed Vinnie and they both kissed. ''I-I will get you!'' Shahrukh said, trying to stand. ''I will.'' Zoe punched him. He fell to the ground, knocked out. Vinnie smiled. ''Like I said, you have a really bad habit about punching faces.'' Zoe smiled. ''I was born with it.'' They both kissed.

the wedding day!

''Do you, Prince Sunil, take Princess Pepper to be your lawful wife, through sickness and health, through life and death?'' Sunil smiled and looked into Pepper's eyes, hold her paws. ''I do.'' He said. ''And do you, Princess Pepper, take Prince Sunil, to be your lawful husband, though sickness and health, through life and death?'' Pepper smiled. ''I do!'' she cheered. ''Then I now pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' Sunil brought Pepper close to him and they kissed.

Everyone cheered. ''YAY!'' Penny cheered and hugged Russell. Minka hugged him too. Vinnie hugged Zoe and they kissed. Pepper though the bonquet. All the girls cheered. Scout caught it. She looked at Shivers. ''Hi.'' He said. Scout glared at him. ''You better be lucky that I don't hate you.'' Shivers nodded. ''Ok.''

Sunil and Pepper held each other close to one and other, everyone was so happy after the wedding and they all lived happily ever after. The end.

* * *

that's the end! Bye now! =D

Cast

Sunil

Pepper

Vinnie

Zoe

Penny

Russell

Minka

Shahrukh

The king

the Queen

Scout

Shivers

buttercream

sugar sprinkles

guy who gave Sunil a cup

gaurd

Songs

unnamed song: I made it up.

Dance like you know you can: littlest pet shop

if I never knew you: pocahontas

this day of aria, colt version: my little pony, friendship is magic

Bye! =D hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
